


Solace

by skittydolly



Series: Trials [2]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit for Chapter 2, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Pet Names, Rutting, Size Difference, Size Kink, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22233541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittydolly/pseuds/skittydolly
Summary: “Allow me to take point,” he softened his voice this time, “Go rest with your boy. I will find us somewhere safe and I will inform you when I do.” There was a pause and Paz smiled softly below his helmet as he hoped Din would submit to his request and get the rest that he needed.“No.”
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Paz Vizla
Series: Trials [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652860
Comments: 29
Kudos: 636





	1. Warmth

It had taken Paz much convincing to pry Din from the pilot seat.

A run in with scavengers attempting to intercept and hijack the Razor Crest for parts mid flight had the younger on edge. The ship had successfully docked close enough and a droid’s blaster came far too close to the child for either of their liking. Paz had rid them of the intruder immediately, ripping both of its arms off with his gloved hands, shooting a hole through its head and tossing it out the first airlock. Din was forced to pilot, using the limited weapons systems to fire two projectile missiles into the scavengers’ engines and jolting into hyperspace not a moment after.

Nearly tumbling down the ladder from the cockpit and into the lower level, Din immediately huddled the child to his chest. He had seemed closer to tears than the little one was as Paz watched from afar. The older man slowly moved behind Din, cupping a hand to the back of the younger’s helm and pulling him against his body to compose himself.

That had been days ago.

He had put the baby to sleep half an hour ago after his feeding, giving Din the solitude to eat his meal in peace in the cockpit. Meanwhile, Paz shared his own with the foundling, having to wipe bits of sauce from his short, dark blonde hair when the child’s little claws decided to play with it. Paz had to keep his heart from breaking at the sad little coo when he placed his helmet back on. He tucked the little one into his bunk, taking the Mythosaur necklace from around his neck and placing it in his little claws instead, making sure those lovely eyes were closed before he sealed the hatch so the child would not wander. 

He cleaned up their dishes before heading up to the cockpit. The door was still sealed so he waited until a click signaled its opening. Din had thankfully eaten, unlike that dreadful day, but his body language was the same. Even without the pleasure to gaze upon his face, Din’s form told Paz of his exhaustion. His posture was lacking, his shoulders holding a weight that the larger man dearly wished he could take from him. The usually firm hands around the controls were slack, arms like lead and Paz had enough. The child was of their utmost importance, however Paz would not let its father’s well-being be compromised in the process.

So he started slow.

He stepped up behind Din, his hands moving between the Beskar pauldrons on his shoulders to the nape of his neck, squeezing firmly and thumbing beneath the knob of his spine. Even under all the layers of clothing, Din seemed to melt, an involuntary, staticky little sigh falling passed his modulator as he slumped in his seat. “The child is asleep,” he simply stated, quiet and rasped, the vibration traveling down to his fingers.

“Mmh..” the younger hummed, head rolling back on his shoulders.

“You need your rest, too, little one.”

“I will rest once we’re out of open space and find a safe planet to land on.”

Paz grumbled beneath his helmet, giving Din’s nape a firmer squeeze. He leaned over the man, setting the ship on autopilot and swiveling his seat around roughly. If he could see Din’s face, he was sure the man would be pouting. “That will take another day, cyar’ika, you know this,” his tone was a little harsher than he meant it to be, but the pet name softened the blow.

“I have done this before, Paz.”

“I do not doubt that you have.”

The larger man took a step back, taking one knee before the other Mandalorian and peering up at him through his visor. “Allow me to take point,” he softened his voice this time, “Go rest with your boy. I will find us somewhere safe and I will inform you when I do.” There was a pause and Paz smiled softly below his helmet as he hoped Din would submit to his request and get the rest that he needed.

“No.”

His smile fell and his voice raised.

“What?!”

“I will do this. It is my obligation as his caretaker. It is my responsibility to find him safe passage and shelter, I have done this many times and the more I rest, the longer it will take to find a hospitable planet.”

“You’re of no use to him by dying of exhaustion.”

That brought another pause from the younger Mandalorian, but before he could open his mouth to speak, Paz stood looming at his full height, hands on his hips.

“I will forcefully remove you from this seat if you do not cooperate, Djarin.”

A cold, challenging look from a solid black visor.

“Make me- Oh, shit-”

Din knew this was an uphill battle, but he didn’t make it any easier for Paz. He was bodily lifted from the seat, kicking his legs out as he was moved to the sealed door of the cockpit and roughly shoved against it. His collar was grabbed by a steel fist, Paz’ heavy body keeping his legs pinned unlike their spar from before. His other thick arm managed to snag both of Din’s locking them firmly behind his back and the growl that rumbled through Paz’ beskar had him pausing momentarily.. Before once again thrashing in his hold.

“Vizla- We’re wasting time-”

“You are making this difficult,” the older snarled, his helmet shoving firmly into Din’s and keeping his piercing visor on the man in his grasp. “You’ve become distant from your training if you truly believe that working yourself to exhaustion would ever bring about optimal and efficient finds.” Din jerked against him, his breathing a bit heavier, but Paz pushed on. “Just look at you,” Paz huffed, “You’re too exhausted to even function properly- Let me help you- Cyare, let me prove to you that you are not alone anymore.”

Bated breath between the two of them. Paz loosened his hold on Din’s body, his hands moving to the smaller’s shoulders and setting him to his feet again. “Do you not trust me..” he whispered, cringing and bowing his helmet at the way his voice wavered with emotion. To see his comrade like this took its toll more than Paz would like to admit. 

When Din’s hands cupped over the hands on his shoulders, Paz looked back up. He swallowed hard, his hands making to squeeze the smaller ones in his hold, tugging him to his chest and cradling the younger Mandalorian as he did his child days prior. Din buried his visor into Paz’ shoulder, bare of his navy pauldrons, the black material of his undershirt cushion soft.

“I don’t want to sleep,” he sighed, shaky and worn.

“Tell me why.”

“Nightmares,” Din murmured, squeezing his eyes shut beneath his visor while his hands clutched at Paz’ back. “That droid.. It was so close to before.. When I first became a foundling, that image will forever be ingrained in my head and the smoke- The blaster fire, my parents-” Paz squeezed him and Din broke from his rambling, catching his breath and pulling away only to rest the crest of his helm to Paz’ chest, wishing he could hear the strong beats of the man’s heart.

“These past few days, we’ve had to take shifts,” he nearly whimpers, “Without you with me while I sleep, they keep coming back. Piloting keeps me awake. I’ll worry the child, I’ll wake him-”

Paz lifted the smaller man into his arms again, a gasp over his shoulder as he turns and sits himself in the pilot seat, Din nestled firmly in his lap, legs to either side of his hips. Their helmets bump together again, Paz’ arms enclose around his waist and Din is forced to look at him and he wishes he could see the deep, dark blue of his eyes he knows is under the cold black of his visor.

“I know you can take care of yourself,” Paz starts, his voice numbingly warm in Din’s ears as he listens. “I know that dearly, you’ve proven yourself to the clan with your efforts for us, for the foundlings.. But I want you to know that I will protect you.”

The words make Din choke on a shaky breath, trying to look away, but the large hand cupping to his jaw beneath his helmet keeps him in place. “I’ll protect you and the child. I will be your shield and you’ll have me, only Maker could ever take me from you..” Din immediately jolts forward, wrapping his arms around Paz’ head, feeling wide hands shift up his sides and massage lightly at his back. 

“Do not be ashamed to feel like this. You need to tell me when something is bothering you, ner cyar’ika, you are not alone and you never will be so long as I am by your side. Do you understand that, Din’ika..?”

Din nods his head firm.

Paz shifts him and Din follows pliantly, cheeks hot beneath his helmet when he’s being cradled sideways in Paz’ lap, his head resting to the man’s shoulder like he was once again a foundling. He fits snugly when the larger man turns the seat back towards the controls and hands make to remove the gauntlets at his forearms and the pauldrons on his shoulders for better comfort, setting the beskar down beside them.

“I will find us shelter, sweetheart,” the larger Mandalorian says, tapping his helmet one last time to Din’s before he turns towards the console. “I will be here for you, please rest. I will wake you when the child does.”

Paz’ warmth is indescribable, even through the metal of his beskar it bleeds through and surrounds Din with a comfort he hasn’t felt since he was a little boy. The younger man simply hummed, his eyes beginning to flutter closed on their own accord. Paz’ convincing took a little too much out of him, but he didn’t mind. He nodded off soon after, body going limp against his cyare’s body into the deep sleep his body has been needing.


	2. Heat

The planet that they found refuge on seemed to be entering it’s fall season. The air was chilly, but ice was no problem this early into the season. Paz, however, took to scouting, leaving Din and the baby in the warmth of the ship, both of them dozing when they had landed and he was sure they’d stay that way, especially considering this weather. He wandered into a merchant village, all eyes drawn towards his direction, not just because of the beskar, but the sheer size of him was something that gained him unwanted attention, even by Mandalorian standards.

He quickly found what he was looking for, bartering in Basic for furs and thicker clothes that might prove useful the next time he and his companions found themselves on a colder planet again. He was sure he’d be able to fashion these larger materials into something suitable for even the child’s small frame.

After payment, the merchant directed him to a butcher, hearty slabs of meat purchased to last them for their next trip. They deserved more than broths, soups, and those dreadful ration packs Din had grown much too used to. Paz was sure the child would be thankful for the change as well. Before he left the village, a particular little item in a small shop caught his eye. He managed to fit himself through the open door, ducking under the welcome sign and grabbing a tiny, knitted Porg like toy that fit in the palm of his hand.

His heart was much too soft for the child at this point.. With a flip of a credit, that went into his bags as well.

\--

He commed Din as he made his way back from the village. The man’s soft, sleep worn voice humming an affirmative back to him, sweet in Paz’ ear. His ever growing affection for the young Mandalorian couldn’t be helped even if he tried.

He was met at the open cargo hold by the child, his little cheeks and the tips of his ears rosy with the cool breeze. Paz scooped him up, holding the tiny one close to his chest and closing the gate back up to keep the Razor Crest’s warmth inside. The hull of the ship was well insulated, though heating systems were something Din had not had the luxury of having installed. They made do, especially now with the child onboard and now Paz had something that would help the child through the chill of this planet. They hoped to stay at least the week if not longer.

Paz made his way further into the cabin, finding Din running some diagnostics on the ship, deciding it better not to disturb him. Instead, Paz placed the baby on the makeshift cot both Paz and Din could relatively fit on. He kneeled, setting the bags beside him, smiling behind his helmet at how the little one’s big ears twitched in curiosity, eyes on him as he pulled out the furs first, placing them beside him and chuckling softly when the tiny boy plopped right into them.

“That’s right, ad’ika, you’ll be warm with those,” Paz shifted the material over the child’s little head and then curling it around him. “We’ll just have to fit some of this properly for you.” He could hear Din shift at the console he was working on, but paid no mind as he reached into another bag. “Look at this,” he said, having the child’s immediate attention, his little claws clutching the fur to himself and making little babbling sounds before near squealing in delight at the item Paz brought to him.

He bounced in place, his noises mimicking his movements as he reached desperately for the toy Paz held out to him. This was much softer than his metal ball. The little one clutched it to his chest, wiggling so much that he tipped back with a soft coo. Paz couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up from his throat, shifting over him and cupping his pudgy cheeks in his large hands, gently nestling his helm to the child’s forehead who patted the blue concaves of his cheek plating with happy, excited chirps. 

“Ba'gedet'ye, ad’ika! This will be your companion,” he hummed, adoring that little gleam in the child’s eyes as he listened. “You will protect it like you buir does you, yes?” The baby squealed again and Paz pinched his cheeks gently. “That’s right, cyar’ika, you will grow big and strong like him too. We will cook you a nice meal tonight and fix you a new robe so you are warm during our stay.”

At this point Paz had lost the little one’s attention, having curled around his new, soft toy and rolled onto his side to babble to it but he didn’t mind. He gave the little one’s ear one last stroke, grabbing his bags and taking the meat to the ship’s small preserver, ready to be cooked tonight. When Paz had closed the door, Din stood at his side, looking up at him with a tilt of his helm that Paz couldn’t particularly decipher. He blinked beneath his visor, Din’s gloved hand twining with his own and then there was a sudden motioning of his helmet towards the ladder beside them leading up to the cockpit. 

Paz took a look back to the child who was completely enamored by his new toy and paying no mind to his caretakers. He swallowed, watching Din scale the ladder easily and he followed. The moment his boots were on the bridge floor, he was pushed back against the ship’s hull and Din’s lean form nestled tightly against his own. Paz choked on a gasp, Din’s hands once again fitting perfectly into his as their fore helms pressed firmly.

They were both a little breathless, Paz’ cheeks heating terribly when Din shoved a thigh between his legs and equally straddled his own thicker one, half hard erection nestled against Paz’ hip.

“Cyare..” Din whined quietly, rolling his hips in the most delicious way Paz had ever seen, the larger Mandalorian choking on a groan when he finally came to his senses. He shifted his hands from Din’s grip, settling both his palms to those slim, wriggling hips and tugging him into his body. The younger gasped, his now free hands coming to grip onto the beskar of Paz’ chest plate, his visor digging into Paz’ collarbone as he hid shyly.

“You’re all worked up,” Paz chuckled, panting heavily at the stimulation between his legs, having to shift his codpiece away, steadily hardening bulge thick against Din’s thigh. He pulled the smaller away for a moment, smirking at the growl turned whine he received at the action. Large hands clasped Din’s ass entirely in his palms, lifting him off his feet slightly as he squeezed firmly, kneading his fingers into the firm muscle and watching Din’s cock twitch under his pants, a dark spot quickly forming at his fly.

“Use your words.”

Repeated from their last romp, Paz could practically see the steam billowing out from under Din’s helmet. Even when they were younger, he was incredibly fun to tease. Though Paz didn’t seem to learn from the last time. The smaller man’s hands curled in Paz’ collar, shifting himself up until their helmets touched again.

“You have no idea how you make me feel-” Din bit out through clenched teeth, trying to jut his hips against Paz’ again but the other’s strong hands kept him infuriatingly still. “I want you so bad- I can’t help it, the way you- Oh, fuck..” he whimpered, tripping over his words. He could only concentrate on Paz’ huge hands, the rumbles that near rattled his beskar. “Please.. I know we can’t- Mmnf, not prepared- I just need-”

“You need my cock, sweetheart..?”

Din couldn’t even be embarrassed. “M-Mhmm,” he whimpered, bobbing his head, his own cock throbbing, aching and leaking. Paz finally released him and Din nearly dropped to his knees, but the larger man was quick to catch him. “Mesh’la.. Oh, cyar’ika, what did I do to deserve this..” Paz purred to him. Din was only vaguely aware he was being shifted, delicately nestled against the padded metal of the ship’s hull. 

Paz groaned lowly, ripping the gloves off his hands and then digging his thumbs into the waist of Din’s pants just below his utility belt and shoving them down until it reached the cuisses of beskar at his thighs. The younger man’s cock sprung free, Paz pressing flush to Din’s back, his own erection pushed against his ass, grinding for good measure and Paz grunted when he watched Din’s lean form arch for him and wriggle his hips back.

“Beautiful- Oh, cyar’ika, you’re pure sin..” Paz panted, bringing his hand around and rewarding the smaller by squeezing his cock, stroking slowly and chuckling when Din fucked his fist greedily. “Paz-” he whimpered, legs quaking to keep himself up. “Tell me, little one,” Paz purred, trying to keep himself in check, but Din’s little noises made him all the harder, cock pulsing against Din’s ass. 

“Tell me what you’re thinking about, Din.. ” Paz shuddered, thumbing gently at the head of Din’s cock, tracing veins and ridges, the silky skin soaked in pre and his palm slick and tight as the Mandalorian fucked into it. 

“Y-You’re-” he whimpered, Paz could hear the lazy smile in his voice. “You’re so big.. You’re so fucking big, Paz, make me feel small,” he slurred, arching his back more and bumping his hips back against the others. Paz doubled forward at that, rutting against Din’s ass, wanting terribly to bite down at his shoulder. He flushed red at the sound of Din’s breathless chuckle. “You’d fill me up.. So deep til I can’t think straight, cyare..”

Paz snarled, nestling his helm against Din’s shoulder, panting raggedly, his arm flexing as he pumped firmly at the smaller’s cock. Din whimpered quietly, head tossed back and eyes fluttering shut. “F-Fuck my thighs-” he gasped, bumping his helm to Paz’ gently. “I-If I can’t have you completely, give me what you can- Make me feel, make me ache for when that day finally comes..”

The larger man staggered back, Din relishing for a moment in the touch of the cool air as Paz shoved his own white pants down before that heat surrounded him again. “Sweet boy-” the larger Mandalorian growled, hooking his chin over Din’s shoulder, sighing as his thick cock nestled between those lovely thighs. “Sweet, sweet little boy, you’re perfect..” Paz smiled at the content little groan pulled from Din as he wrapped his cock again. 

“M-Mount me.. Fuck me-”

“I know, sweetheart, I know, soon we’ll be with the clan, we’ll seal our bond and I’ll give you everything you could ever want..” Paz curled a heavy arm around Din’s front, heaving him back to make him lean against his front, make him look down as his cock fucked slowly between those strong thighs, his legs crossed at the ankle. Din leaned back into him, entire body quaking with need.

“Please-” he whimpered. Paz nestled his visor to the man’s audial, quickening his pace around his cock and leaning him forward again to fuck hard between his thighs in earnest. “Y-Yes, sweetheart? Tell me,” Paz groaned, twisting his fist, the obscenely wet noises reaching his ears making his cheeks burn and his own cock throb painfully.

“I wanna cum-” Din slurred, one of the hands bracing him against the hull moving to cup Paz’ jaw below his helmet. “Want you to cum- Cyare..” Paz nodded hard, tilting his face into Din’s warm hand, both of them shuddering terribly when Paz planted a kiss to the strip of bare skin at Din’s wrist. 

“Go on, little one,” Paz purred against Din’s palm, stroking him faster, fucking his heavy cock between his thighs harder. “Cum for me, cyar’ika.. Let me see you-” Paz moved one hand to clasp bruisingly tight at Din’s thigh. “Squeeze them a little tighter- Fuck- Sh-Shit, oh fuck, baby-”

Din fell over the edge first, hips bucking erratically into Paz’ hand as he was drained, whining his completion and trying desperately to keep his thighs around his cyare, but Paz was quick to follow. Din gasped weakly, eyes wide and body trembling when sharp teeth sunk hard at the back of his neck where the material had shifted. His hands shot out against the wall to hold himself up, submitting under the bite and watching as thick ropes of cum painted the metal wall and dripped down his thighs. He choked on a whine when Paz released him, immediately feeling the beskar helmet slide back over the lower half of the man’s face. 

Din could only pant to catch his breath, cheeks ablaze and face dripping of sweat beneath his helmet. He didn’t think he’d ever get used to this heat. Paz’ hand moved from around his cock to massage deeply into the sides of his thighs, coaxing them to relax and Din sagged against the wall, completely boneless. He could vaguely hear Paz tug his pants back up, hear the shick of the cockpit door and suddenly a soft rag was cleaning up the mess on his thighs.

He hummed appreciatively, feeling Paz’ bare hands roam up under his shirt to stroke his waist and then down his thighs, temporarily bringing his pants up over Din’s sensitive skin. He was turned around gently, his arms coming to curl around Paz’ shoulders and Paz wrapped his big arms around his waist in turn. They swayed together slowly, quiet as their helmets pressed together, nuzzling and just breathing in what they could of each other’s scents.

Din broke the silence, cupping his hands at Paz’ neck and massaging tenderly. “Who’s gonna clean up the mess..?” he hummed playfully, lighter than he’s felt in so long, finding solace in the arms of this undeniably gentle giant. Paz chuckled back at him, pinching Din’s waist gently. “I believe it’s your turn, cyar’ika..”

Din smiled beneath his helmet. For Paz to have provided so well for this little clan of three, satisfy his cyare’s needs and later cook the most delectable meal, Din found he didn’t mind one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a translations:  
> Ad'ika - child, little one  
> "Ba'gedet'ye, ad’ika!" - "You're welcome, little one!"  
> Buir - father  
> Cyar'ika - sweetheart, darling  
> Cyare - beloved  
> Mesh’la - beautiful
> 
> Thank you for reading again! ❤

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a Translations:  
> Cyar'ika - darling, sweetheart  
> Cyare - beloved
> 
> \--  
> Thank you for reading, comments are always appreciated! Rating is explicit for chapter 2 which will hopefully be posted later tonight.
> 
> You can find me on twitter @skittydolly ❤


End file.
